Fletching
Fletching involves the making of bows and arrows. The products of this skill are primarily used in the Ranged skill. It also provides material with relatively high alchemy prices, so its products are often used to train Magic as well. At higher Fletching levels, the skill can be trained without losing any coins, although a decent amount of working capital is very useful. uses the Fletching skill to carve a log.]] A general rule of thumb for fletchers is to wait until you hear 3 "plucks" of the log being strung to know when you are done. This is an especially helpful tip for those who tend to be multitasking on other things when fletching. The plucking noise only applies to unstrung bows being strung though. Generally, however, each 5 logs that are fletched result in one plucking sound. Since 14 is the number most commonly used for fletching (14 of one type of log, 14 bowstrings), around 3 plucks are needed. Of course, if you are just cutting the logs with your knife then all you need to do is wait until you do not hear any more animation of the cutting to check back on your character. You can make 5000 unstrung bows in 3.13 hours. Materials used Fletching requires various items, depending on what a player wishes to create. These items are relatively universal, with slight differences based on exactly what is made. All sorts of fletching require logs, a knife, and other various supplies, which can be found below. General Making weapons Bows Crossbows Making projectiles Arrows Bolts Darts Making the items Weapons Bows To fletch bows, players must use a knife on a log to whittle a shortbow or shieldbow of that wood. Then, a bowstring must be attached to the unstrung bow. Bows, especially yew shieldbows and magic shieldbows, are frequently high alched as a means of income or Magic experience. Yew shieldbows are often made by many fletchers because of their high profit and experience. Players may gain twice the normal experience per log that is made into a bow (u) with the sacred clay fletching knife that is awarded through the activity, Stealing Creation, it costs 20 points to obtain. However, the knife will disintegrate after a set amount of xp is gained (which means it will last longer for lower level bows). For more information, see Fletching training. Crossbows To make a crossbow, players must first use a knife with a log to make a crossbow stock. Then, players need to add some crossbow limbs (Made via Smithing). Finally, players must string it with a crossbow string. Projectiles Arrows To fletch regular arrows, use a knife on logs to create arrow shafts. Each log yields 15 arrow shafts. Add feathers and arrowheads. Achey logs can be whittled into ogre arrow shafts. Each achey log yields between 2 and 6 arrow shafts. Four feathers are needed for each shaft. The shafts may be tipped with wolf bone arrowheads or with nails. Ogre shafts tipped with nails are called "brutals" and are especially useful for killing Zogres. Any type of metal may be used for the nails. The following table shows experience per item made, although 15 items are made at a time. 1For arrows with tips, experience includes an additional 20 xp, 5 xp for the shaft and 15 xp for attaching flights (feathers). 2Broad arrows can be made after buying the knowledge with Slayer reward points. Bolts Bolts are made by using a metal bar at an anvil while you have a hammer in your inventory. This grants Smithing experience. The bolts created in this process are unfinished and still require fletching (they need feathers). This part provides the Fletching experience. Bolts are also the fastest way to acquire experience, and you will not lose much money. It is also great combined with Smithing The following table shows experience per item made and per 10 items made (the amount made per metal bar). *Broad bolts may be made after buying the knowledge with Slayer reward points. Darts You can fletch darts by adding feathers to a smithed dart, noted that finishing Tourist Trap Quest is needed for making these. Temporary boosts * You can eat Orange spicy stew for a fletching boost from -5 to 5. * A Fletching potion will raise your fletching by 3. * A Fletching skillcape will raise your fletching by 1 when worn and activated. * A God banner will raise your fletching by 2 once a day. 99 Fletching and performing the Skillcape emote.]] Once players have reached level 99 Fletching, Hickton in Catherby will sell the Fletching cape for 99,000 coins. In addition, when players achieve level 99 in the Fletching skill, they receive the ability to make a new item while Dungeoneering, Tier 10 arrows. See also * Fletching training, a guide to training Fletching * Quest experience rewards - Fletching * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Fletching * Fletching/Level up table * Fletching Calculators nl:Fletching de:Bognerei fi:Fletching no:Fletching lt:Fletching fr:Archerie Category:Skills Category:Fletching Category:Wikia Game Guides skills